Didn't see it comin'
by Tracergirl
Summary: Bak and Fou have an arguement about which way they should go when they get lost while searching for the Mess Hall in Headquarters. So they split up. And when they both get there they see a big surprise. Deleted scene of 'Not the typical day'.


"GOOD MORNIN' TO ALL OF YOU! NICE TO-"

Those were the last words the head of the Asian Branch said after he came to Headquarters with the Noah's Ark before he got hit with a giant box.

"Not now! Can't you see we're busy!" Reever said in a tone, that was a lot more grumpy than his usual. Bak Chang just walked, while looking angrily at the scientist, to Sammo Han Won, who gave him a nice white handkerchief in order to wipe his bleeding nose.

"Gee, why is HE in such a false mood?"Bak asked his apparently assistant Sammo Han Won, while wiping his nose, still looking angrily at Reever.

"Well, it appears that they have lots of work today. Do to Lvellie -" The assistant was interrupted by his master.

"I know that, but I also know that they've had to do even MORE work before. Why so angry this time?" Bak said, finally turning to Sammo Han Won, looking at him questioningly.

"MAYBE cuz they had to wake up at SEVEN IN THE MORNING?" Bak turned to the long time protector of the Asian Branch who was standing beside Sammo Han Won, Fou, chuckling of the fact they woke up at six, while SHE had to wake up at seven.

"You're just still grumpy cuz you didn't sleep enough." Bak said with a smirk on his face.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE?" She said angrily, turning her fist towards him. Bak chuckled once again. He had to admit- he LOVED to play with her temper sometimes.

"Why don't we just go?" Bak said, walking away.

…..

Minutes later the Asian Branch staff fond themselves walking through the Black Order hallways, going to the Mess Hall, where they knew they had to start their 'research' from.

"So…..tell me again what we're doing here?" Fou asked Bak, her arms and hand behind her head lazily.

"Lvellie went on some duty of his, and asked us to check if everything's okay at Headquarters." Bak replied, his attention still towards the hall ways in front of him.

"And why do we have to wake up so early?" Fou asked, making Bak chuckle again.

"You know what they say- the early bird catches the worm." Bak replied with somewhat of a smirk on his face.

"And tell me again why we have to bring THEM with us?" She asked, pointing towards the group of staff far behind them(well at least far enough for them not to hear anything), which was of Lou Fa and her two friends, Rikei and Shifu.

"Well, they could notify us for something we won't notice…."he replied lowering himself to her level in order to whisper in her ear. "….plus they begged like hell." At this Fou gave a loud chuckle, but tried to hold herself back by putting a hand on her mouth.

**with Rikei, Rohfa/Lou fa and Shifu**

"I just can't wait to see Allen-sama again!" Lou Fa exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes.

"Well I for one hope he's okay…" Rikei said.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Shifu turned to his friend, he and Lou Fa looked at Rikei questioningly.

"Well, you remember when we were still at HQ's Science department?" His two friends nodded.

"Well, I heard some scientists ask whether they experimented on Kanda or any of the other Exorcists, because they thought they saw him looking a lot differently when he passed by…." Rikei explained.

"I heard something like that too, only that they were asking whether they experimented on a female Exorcist, I couldn't remember her name…" Shifu mentioned.

"Hmmm…" Lou Fa looked sadly at the ground, but then she confidently looked up and said."Well, I'm SURE they're ALL okay! And I'm gonna prove it to you!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Rikei asked.

"We'll see when we get there." She said looking at his with a smile, both Rikei and Shifu sweat dropped a little.

…

"GREAT NOW WE'RE LOST!" Fou exclaimed angrily at the fact that they've been going in circles for at least half an hour.

"NO WE'RE NOT! I'M SURE THIS TIME! IT'S THIS WAY!"Bak exclaimed, pointing at the 'way' behind him.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT THE LAST THREE 'WAYS' YOU FOUND!"Fou exclaimed.

"BUT THIS TIME I'M-" Fou interrupted him.

"YOU KNOW IF YOU WEREN'T WITH US OR IF YOU WEREN'T STUBORN ENOUGH TO NOT ASK SOMEONE PASSING BY, THEN MIGHT HAVE ALREADY BEEN THERE DOFFUS!" Fou angrily shouted. Bak stood up, not being at her level, having a half-sad half-angry expression. Fou noticed this and gasped a bit.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GUIDE YOU **THAT **MUCH THEN MAYBE YOU CAN FIND A MUCH BETTER WAY TO GO TO THE MESS HALL!" Bak exclaimed angrily.

"SURE I CAN!" Fou angrily said.

"WELL GO FIND IT!"  
>"FINE!"<br>"FINE!" Was the last thing Bak said before he and Fou went in opposite directions.

….

Fou, Lou Fa, Rikei and Shifu were almost wondering around the whole time. Why did they go with her? Well, let's just say that Sammo Han Won went with Bak and since they din't wanna separate they all went with Fou, plus they didn't want to make her angrier than she was at the moment. Why was she wondering around? Well, she was actually half-wondering around, half-actually looking for a way to the Mess Hall. What could she do! It WAS Bak's fault for getting lost! Sure, MAYBE she shouldn't have shouted like that, but he should know better than to make her angry when she didn't sleep-

"Um, don't you think you should apologize when you see the Head chief again?" Lou fa said, interrupting her train of thoughts, making Fou look at her her angrily.

"He should know better than to make me angry like that." She said turning back at the way she was going."But…..maybe if comes there before me…"

"Hm!" Lou fa said out loud with a smile, making Fou's nerves pop out, but the spirit tried to ignore it.

…..

At the end it turned out that Bak was actually right about the 'way' he went. A passing by scientist(or more like running by, because he woke up late) with googly-like glasses told them the right way. And it turned out that they were going the right, but also the longer way, while Bak went the shorter way. How did they figure that out? Well, the scientist said he the Head of the Asian Branch earlier that day. Fou, Lou fa, Rikei and Shifu were currently in a coridor , that, if you went along it, leads you to the Mess Hall.

They were near it's end a.k.a. the door to the Mess Hall, when Fou said."Well…I guess I owe him an apology….." When they were just beside the door, Fou told the group behind her. "You stay here, I'll tell you when to come." The three nodded.

Fou went inside, and before she could take her first step, she heard someone crying. She turned to her left and saw that the Head of the Asian Branch was standing there, crying like a little child. She immediately ran to him, asking "What's going?Why are you crying?" Bak just replied "THAT!", pointing towards his front. She looked at the place he was pointing to and saw how Lenalee, a crush of the Head of the Asian Branch, kissing Walker on the cheek. No wonder Bak was crying like that…..

"HUG ME FOU!"

"WHA-" Before the spirit could say something, her master practically fell down and hugged her. His left hand around her knees, and his right around her torso. She looked at him like she was the mother that just grounded him for half a year.

"Maybe it's just fri-" She interrupted her speech, when she saw how Lenalee made kisses to his forehead…..well that wasn't JUST friendly."…..Never mind…."

He cried for a bit more. After that she patted his head saying."Come on Baka-Baku! She ain't the only one that ever attracted you! There are lots of fish in the sea! Sometimes they're even closed than you would ever think!" Saying the last parts she smiled, now her master was only sobbing a bit. She lowered herself and hugged him.

"…What are you doing?" Bak asked surprised.

"Obeying orders." She replied, Bak remembered what he said a few minutes ago and just hugged back, blushing. After a few seconds they parted, standing up.

"Okay let's take some quick notes and go somewhere else." Bak said looking at the Mess Hall.

"By the way…" Fou started, Bak turned to her.

"….sorry for shouting at ya, I didn't feel myself this morning." She apologized, blushing a bit.

_Sometimes they're even closed than you would ever think! _he remembered what she said. Smiling, he said "Hm!". Fou noticed the sound and punched him on the back, saying "Just take notes, Baka-Baku!".

Yup….some things never change.

…...

"What's taking her so long?" Lou Fa asked her friends, looking at the door in front of them.

"…..Maybe they started arguing again?" Shifu said, everyone sweat dropped at the thought.

"OR….."They turned to Rikei.

"Maybe they DID experiment on Allen?"

"That's redi-"Lou Fa was interrupted by Rikei.

"Maybe they made his Innocence a living moster?" Lou Fa tried to ignore it.

"Or maybe they made HIM a moster that somehow resembles his Innocence?" Shifu suggested.

**1 minute later….**

Lou Fa looked like she could faint. She shivered and sweat dropped AND burned like crazy. Her two friends suggested various reasons to the scientists experimenting with Allen.

"Or…or maybe they-" the door opened, Fou Bak and Sammo Han Won coming out of it.

"ALLEN-SAMA'S OKAY, RIGHT? OH PLEEEEEEASE TELL ME HE HASN'T TURNED INTO A MONSTER! PLEEEASE!" Lou Fa jumped at them.

They all sweat dropped."No, he hasn't. He's even MORE then gave you that idea?" Bak said. Lou Fa looked at her friends angrily, making them walk away a bit.

"C'mon. Let's go! We've got the rest of the Order to check before we leave!" Bak said, walking away from door.

"Wait! What did you men by 'more than okay'?" Lou Fa asked.

"Nothing." He replied, dragging her by her coat.

**YAY! First Baku(BakXFou) story! Anyway, this is sort of a deleted scene from my Allena(AllenXLena/Lenalee) story **_**Not the typical day**_** . I posted it cuz people might have thought 'Okay, but what happened to the Asian Branch?' or 'Why are Bak, Sammo Han Won and Fou in the picture?'(If you're wondering what picture I'm talking about- go to my profile and look at my deviantART account and you can easily find a picture named **_**Not the typical**_**, it was a request from a friend, but I made a story(**_**Not the typical day**_**) based on it. YOU AND I will be happy if you see it- it's almost screencapish!), and cuz I just ADORE Baku(BakXFou). I hope I can do more DGM stories soon!**

**ANYWAY R&R!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
